


anything if you tell me

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “I just find it amusing,” Jinyoung says, his voice low in Jaebum’s ear, “that you’d give me that line when that’s what I call you. When you’re the one who likes the praise.”





	anything if you tell me

**Author's Note:**

> i've........ been thinking about writing this since 7for7 was released. i can't believe it's been three months already! to the day! also, this fic is kind of written out of spite. This Is A Dom Jinyoung Zone, Why Is Everyone So Blind

The first time Jaebum presents Jinyoung with the lyrics, Jinyoung just raises his eyebrows and smirks, his eyes lit up with a subtle, wicked glimmer. He doesn’t say anything, but it’s all there on his face, and Jaebum knows exactly what he’s thinking.

(Jinyoung’s expression gets put into action later, when Jaebum’s on his knees and one of Jinyoung’s hands is in his hair and Jinyoung won’t stop telling him how _good_ he is.)

Those lyrics have music to go with them now: a full, finished instrumental. It’s just a matter of putting the words over it, and that’s what’s happening now. At the moment, it’s just the two of them: Jinyoung to record his vocals and Jaebum to oversee his song. Like this, without the others in the studio with them, Jaebum’s reminded of earlier in the year, when they were preparing _Verse 2,_ when that album was a skeleton like this one is now. It’s a rewarding process, albeit a stressful one, and he can’t wait until this music is more than just its barest bones: can’t wait until it’s got its flesh and blood and a heartbeat, everything it needs to fully take form and truly come to life.

It really is just the two of them right now, now that they’re taking a quick break and the producer’s left the room. In the booth, Jinyoung pushes his headphones down onto his shoulders and takes a drink of water.

“You’re working hard,” says Jaebum, because it’s only the truth. In the studio, he can never seem to turn the leadership switch off, even with Jinyoung. He always has to let the members know what he thinks is going well, what could be better. Always has to be responsible. Especially when it’s one of his own songs and it’s up to him to make sure that it turns out how he wants it to.

“And so are you,” Jinyoung tells him. He sets his water bottle back down and smiles, beckoning for Jaebum to join him. “Hyung – come in here.”

That gets him a frown – why does he want Jaebum in the booth with him? – but Jaebum steps into the recording booth all the same. He isn’t going to question it if Jinyoung just wants to be close to him. In front of Jinyoung, there’s a music stand with a sheet of printed lyrics on it – _Teenager,_ the song they’re in the middle of recording. The song Jinyoung had smirked at when Jaebum first showed him the words.

Jinyoung notices that Jaebum’s looking at it and glances down at it as well, and then back up at Jaebum. The look in his eyes is incredibly similar to the one when he first saw the words on that sheet of paper. Jaebum remembers it well.

“What is it?” he asks, and he wouldn’t say that he feels… _unsettled_ by the way Jinyoung steps closer to him, but he definitely feels – something.

“I just find it amusing,” Jinyoung says, his voice low in Jaebum’s ear, “that you’d give me that line when that’s what I call you. When you’re the one who likes the praise.”

He doesn’t even have to elaborate. Jaebum knows exactly what part of the song he’s talking about.

“You’re not the only one who’s got a line like that,” says Jaebum, but he can feel his cheeks flushing, and if the look on Jinyoung’s face is anything to go by, he’s noticed.

“Mm, but still. Maybe you just wanted to hear me say those words. Maybe, every time we perform this, you want to be reminded.”

“Maybe,” Jaebum agrees. One of Jinyoung’s hands is on Jaebum’s side, drifting down to his hip and settling there. The touch is light but somehow sharp at the same time, and Jaebum’s mouth goes dry. God. Sometimes, it’s the subtlest of things that Jinyoung does that get him the most.

“I actually think you secretly wanted to give one of those lines to yourself,” Jinyoung continues. “Perhaps we’ll do a part swap performance one day, and you can have my lines. You can tell everyone what a good boy you want to be for them, what a good boy you already _are.”_

“For you,” Jaebum can’t resist saying. “Good for you.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, and the hand on Jaebum’s hip squeezes with just enough pressure to make him feel weak. “I know.” A kiss on Jaebum’s cheek, and then Jinyoung’s mouth’s back by Jaebum’s ear again, his breath warm and even. “Good boy.”

Hearing it actually makes Jaebum shiver. There’s the fact that Jinyoung’s so close to him, and then there are the words themselves, everything Jaebum wants and needs to hear. Sometimes, he needs to be able to shrug off his responsibilities as leader. Sometimes, _he_ needs to be told that he’s done well, that he’s worked hard. That he’s good. Jinyoung’s all too willing to indulge him, to make sure that Jaebum gets to take a break from his role within the group. He knows that Jaebum needs to relax, knows that if it ever gets to be too much, he needs someone else to take the reins. (Knows that when they’re completely alone – skin to skin, together in ways that no-one else will ever see – that’s what Jaebum prefers.)

Jinyoung knows _him,_ and that’s what matters. That’s all that matters to Jaebum. He’s so relieved that the recording of this song wasn’t chosen to be filmed for a broadcast, so grateful to be able to share a quiet, intimate moment with Jinyoung in the chaos of album preparation.

Jinyoung’s hand is gone from Jaebum’s hip, then. He picks up his water again and takes another drink, emptying the bottle.

“Hey.” Jaebum nods down at the bottle in Jinyoung’s hand. “Do you want me to fill that up for you?”

“It’s very kind of you to offer.” Jinyoung smiles, slow and warm. Telling Jaebum how good he is all over again, just with the stretch of his lips across his face. “Thanks, hyung.”

Jaebum takes the bottle, picks up his own when he’s out of the booth, and heads out to the corridor where the water cooler is. When he gets back, the producer’s back in his chair and they’re ready to get started again.

The music starts up. Jinyoung’s singing, running through the first verse of the song, Jaebum’s words spilling out. It’s easy, Jaebum’s found, to write down something personal and put it in the mouth of someone else. To let someone else sing it, to take a step back and remove himself from it a little. To have his only connection to the words be _lyrics by Defsoul,_ a name he gave himself rather than one that was given to him.

This time, Jinyoung nails it. That’s exactly how Jaebum wanted it to sound, how he imagined it when he found the melody that fit the lyrics and the music.

His words are different like this – because they’re in English, because they’ve been put to music – but one thing remains the same: as Jinyoung sings, as he catches Jaebum’s eye and the words _good boy_ leave his mouth again (this time in song, this time in a different language), they’re still unmistakably directed at Jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses !!


End file.
